


Not Willing to Risk Him

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [88]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>Fear</i> Theme: Avengers, Bruce, afraid to have sex in case the Other Guy shows up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Willing to Risk Him

Bruce got up and almost ran from the room leaving an extremely aroused and confused Clint lying on his bed. He ended up hiding out in Tony's lab with his friend looking at him strangely as he walked over and dropped onto the sofa Tony had put in for visitors.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Yes. I don't want to talk about it," Bruce said as he held the throw pillow he was sure Pepper was responsible for. No he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to talk about the fact Clint was up there laid out for him and when it came right down to it he was afraid to follow through because the last time he tried to have sex he'd been able to feel the 'other guy' pushing at him. No matter how much he wanted to be able to have sex with Clint he couldn't allow t to get that far ever again. He couldn't risk Clint's life if the 'other guy' came out. And now he didn't want to tell Tony because it would suddenly become a puzzle for him to figure out.


End file.
